Megacity 14
What is a Megacity Megacities are the current homes of everyone still living on Earth, they are huge multi-layered cities built in former high population zones meant to provide a working habitat for the people of Earth who do not wish to deal with the perpetual winter of the badlands. They were constructed by the GTC and the Architects especially as a form of apology for causing so much damage, providing homes for Earthlings while the planet recovered, Megacities now house millions of people on Earth on a scale larger than ever recorded before. As such the city has various districts and jobs ranging from just keeping things running and people fed, to outright the unusual, for example; dealing with new citizens not from Earth. Notable Services in Megacities Megacities are not Utopian beacons of hope but rather new but real places where people live, and as such deals with real issues such as crime or bureuacratic nightmares. There is a central governmental office in Each Megacity that has numerous different jobs ranging from running the city, making sure paperwork is filed out for the moon, reports are regularly updated, and due to the fact that not everyone could be so easily transferred out from where they were, dealing with people who awoke from their comas and may be stuck out in the wastes. Being a guide is a big job and you must be prepared for anyone still left to wake from their coma at any day, thankfully Guides use remotes to direct their charge out of the wastes and to the cities, or if their charge is already in the city, it's used to help slowly break the news about what has changed in the past 3 years. Police roles have also become more important as officers are no longer just dealing with humans and well armed gang bangers, many now having to deal with gang bangers who stole alien tech or aliens who regularly outpace humans in certain roles, as such Power Armor sees a bigger use among officers. Megacity 14 Megacity 14, also known as Zvezdnyy Port Vozneseniya (Starport Ascension) is located in Russia, in the area formerly known as Moscow. It is a rather large Mega City and the current central hub for all European Operations on Earth, the city has a improved Metro System that hooks into the old Metro System thus giving people wider access to the badlands at large if need be. 14 has numerous farms, factories, and job opportunities that finding work out here isn't hard as well as housing and creative outlets, you can find any job you want in the city, you just need to be competent enough to do so. Crime can often be found in the literal underground or the lowest level of the city and tends to keep itself under the radar and avoid trouble, the police force would like to clear it out but can't due to other issues popping up in the city and the occasional bandit attack they need to fend off. This place is home for many now, a home they never asked for, but a home none the less.